A conventional control technique is known which gives both an acceleration pedal function and a brake pedal function to a single pedal, accelerates a vehicle when a driver steps on the single pedal from a predetermined position of the stroke of the pedal, and decelerates the vehicle when the driver cancels the stepping-on.